Bantorra Library
The Bantorra Library is a place that features in Tatakau Shisho. History Bantorra Library was built in the name of the god Bantorra and existed on an island of its own where it contained a gigantic archive of books from around the world. Its true origins were traced to the Age of Paradise when the world was created by the three gods known as Bantorra, Towitorra and Orntorra. This was actually the 694th incarnation of the world as the gods found that mankind's dark nature saw them bring about nothing but violence and destruction. As a result, each world was destroyed in the end and recreated only to suffer from this fate over and over again. In the 694th incarnation, the people of the world created a champion known as Ruruta Coozancoona who was a Bookeater that consumed the Books of a thousand individuals to attain the power to defeat the Beasts of the Final Chapter unleashed by Orntorra. During this time, Coozancoona's harsh nature was tempered when he fell in love with the minstrel Niniu only for the priests to cause him to forget her by tricking him into drinking from the cup of Argax. Ruruta would defeat the Beasts of the Final Chapter thus staving off destruction only to learn that the person embodying the Beasts was Niniu. In a rage, Coozoncoona destroyed his followers in order to create a means of creating rich Books that he intended to show to Niniu within his body in order to convince her that the world still deserved to continue. As a result, Ruruta Coozancoona became the founder and Director of the Library where his existence was only known to a few. He was not actively involved in its management but instead resided in the lowest level of the Library where he took the shape of a tree and was known as Heaven. In order to bring about Niniu wish, he decided to collect the rich experiences of people through their books. Thus, he founded both the Armed Librarians and the Shindeki Church to achieve this goal. Outwardly, both organizations appeared as mortal enemies of one another but the Church was made with the similar goal and its leader who was known as the Governor of Paradise was elected from the rank of the Armed Librarians. Around three generations ago, Acting Director Makia Dekishart whilst in the chamber containing Heaven overheard Ruruta Coozancoona state that unless happiness was achieved than he would have no choice but to destroy the world. This was a moment of weakness from the Director of the Library but Makia decided that he needed to eliminate Ruruta due to the danger he posed. Thus, he departed the ranks of the Armed Librarians where he created a research facility to create two weapons capable of destroying Coozancoona at the appropriate time. These two 'weapons' were female humans made with incredible powers namely Chacoly Cocette and Hamyuts Meseta. Chacoly would fail in her task whilst Hamyuts would find herself inducted into the ranks of the Armed Librarians during the time of Acting Director Fhotona Badgammon. Ultimately, Badgammon left the position and passed on his duties to Meseta who became his successor as Acting Director. Through the efforts of Olivia Litlet, Yukuyuku was used to not only restore her memories but that of the other Meats in the Shindeki Church that revolted against their masters. This was seen as a critical blow to the cult in the eyes of the Armed Librarians, however, a new danger emerged when the Ismo republic suddenly and without reason declared war against Bantorra Library. This was later followed by a number of other countries similarly declaring hostile intentions to the Armed Librarians forcing Acting Director Hamyuts Meseta recalling all her forces back to the Library to protect it from the massive siege. This was actually part of a much larger plot by the Governor of Paradise Kachua Binhas who had created a psychic hate plague forged from the mind of the boy Arket and the Cerulean Death mixed with the death of junior Armed Librarian Noloty Malche. The hatred lead to the population of the wider world holding an intense hatred of the Library and seeking the Armed Librarian's destruction. The Cerulean Death War only ended when Enlike Bishile killed Kachua and gave Noloty's book to Arket thus ending the conflict but after many losses were sustained. In the aftermath, the senior members of Bantorra Library decided to reconstitute the Shindeki Church to continue its secret mission after Kachua nearly destroyed the organization. Thus, they decided to appoint Armed Librarian Minth Chezain to head a new reborn Church who began selecting its members. Around this time, Ruruta Coozancoona awakened from his slumber in order to begin the end of the world as he came to the conclusion that no experience he had seen had convinced him that mankind deserved to continue living. As such, he unleashed his Endless Tears causing humanity to fall asleep as the Beasts of the Final Chapter re-emerged in order to fulfill their mission. Ultimately, Ruruta learnt that his efforts in giving Niniu happiness were in vain as she could not forgive Coozancoona. With the aid of Hamyuts Mesata and the Armed Librarians, Ruruta was empowered with a blade that he used to end Niniu in order to preserve the world from destruction as he came to believe that it deserved to continue living. In the aftermath, Bantorra Library was destroyed and shut down with Mattalast Ballory being convicted of war crimes forcing him to go on the run. The mission of the Library was continued by the History Protection Bureau that was headed by Mirepoc Finedel. Overview It was considered the final destination of all life in the world. As a result, the Library had days where it was open to the general public whereby admission were given with tours provided. Despite this exposure, they did forbid the sale of all unauthorized books such as snuff books. Within the lower levels underground, there were countless archived books with these being of high importance and containing valuable content which was why these areas were not open to the public. Another reason for the limited access was because of the various Guardian Beasts that occupied this region who attacked any intruder. These beasts were all large animals that when killed turned to dust and were powerful enough to kill ordinary intruders. It was because of these creatures that the custodians of Bantorra Library were known as Armed Librarians as they were the ones equipped to slay the Beasts. A number of relics were also kept within the care of the Armed Librarians with these being the War Machines of the Past. Each of these incredibly powerful artifacts that were created by the gods during the Age of Paradise and included: *'Argax' : the 'Fantasy Slaughtering Cup' appeared as a silver cup with an ape face on it. It had the power to erase memories with the user simply needing to mention what needed to be removed to the cup-filled water before the individual drank it. There were two Argax cups with one being held at the Bantorra Library and another in the hands of the Shindeki Church. Technically, leadership of the Library fell to the Director who was actually the founder of the site but his existence and true nature was only known to a select few. As such, the day to day operations and management of the Armed Librarians fell to the Acting Director. Members *'Hamyuts Meseta' : Appearances *''Tatakau Shisho'': External Links *Tatakau Shisho Wiki Entry Category:Places Category:Tatakau Shisho